


Yellow Cardigan

by PainInSilence



Series: Yellow Cardigan [1]
Category: Coraline (2009), Fran Bow (Video Game), INSIDE (Video Game), Little Misfortune (Video Game), Little Nightmares (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: & more - Freeform, Ableism, Abuse, Accidental Animal Harm, Brainwashed Children, Brainwashing, Bratty Behavior, Delusions, Gore, Hallucinations, Human Experimentation, Inprisonment, Kidnapping, Medical Malpractice, Nonbinary Children, Not for Trauma Survivors without good Coping Mechanisms, The TV’s portrayal of mental illness is accurate this time, Trans Character, Trans child, Traumatized Children, Violence, WARNINGS:, nonbinary characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence
Summary: Frisk and Chara are not the only human children to have occupied the underground. There were six others.— —Children Included (so far): Chara, Coraline, Fran, Six, Missy, Aeron, Mono and FriskChildren Not Included (so far):Norman, Violet, May Bird, Katrina— —This is being WORKED ON. It is an IDEA. It’s UNFINISHED. Please if you feel inspired and publicly post anything because of this CREDIT me.
Relationships: None or Few
Series: Yellow Cardigan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935616
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Chara, Coraline, Fran, Six, Missy, Aeron, and Frisk are the fallen human children in the underground

(Aeron not pictured)

Chara fell whilst running from the orphan catchers sent out by local asylum.

Coraline wandered from home and was tripped by the very cat that becomes her first friend in the underground. 

Fran escaped the asylum to search for her cat and was led by a voice to the hole.

Six escaped her mother at the asylum then her found friend in the mansion until finally escaping the maw where she runs until she falls.

Missy leaves home, the asylum, following a voice and is led to the hole.

Aeron evaded the orphan catchers as best he could but was caught then transformed and killed, resulting in his escape and tumble into the underground.

Frisk ran from home, ended up in the asylum, but escaped quickly and was chased until falling.

—

Chara - N, Yellow Striped Sweater, 

Frisk - F, Purple Striped Sweater, 

Aeron - M, “Red” Shirt, 

Six - F, Yellow Raincoat, 

Coraline - N, Yellow Galoshes, 

Fran - N, Yellow Dress, 

Missy - F, Yellow Bow, 

— 

Chara and Frisk are twins but didn’t know because each parent took one child and lived apart. Their sweaters were how the parents distinguished them when they were younger but now are just a staple of each child’s wardrobe. 

Aeron was caught and experimented on heavily leading to the amalgamation. When he rolled down the hill and fell into the underground the other bodies kept him safe. His shirt was yellow but is now soaked red from blood.

Six was the perfect daughter. Behaved Perfectly, Ate Perfectly, Danced Perfectly. Her mother hated this and once there was danger Six ran until the danger went away which was years later in the underground.

Coraline was simply wandering the surrounding areas of her new supposed home at her real mother’s instructions that they’ll still be safe when she returns. The cat that belongs to no one purposefully trips her into the hole suspiciously similar to the well.

Fran was an obedient girl except when she was not or her cat came into play. Thus, she searches for her cat and once the voice begins to guide she takes it in stride. She’s never been stable minded so Frans simply jumps when the voice says to because her cat is down there.

Missy is much like Fran except the voice always talked to her and if it says her friend needs her to follow her away from home and into a hole then so be it.

—


	2. Updated Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as before BUT with some changes. Also, I’m aware of the grammar, it was a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Tell Me What Your Ideas Are! I Have Full Right Not To Use Them, But If I Decide To I Will Credit You.

Yellow Cardigan

—

Frisk and Chara are not the only human children to have occupied the underground. There were five others.

—

Chara, Coraline, Fran, Six, Missy, Aeron, Mono and Frisk are the fallen human children in the underground

(Aeron and Mono not pictured)

Chara fell whilst running from the orphan catchers sent out by local asylum.

Coraline wandered from home and was tripped by the very cat that becomes her first friend in the underground. 

Fran escaped the asylum to search for her cat and was led by a voice to the hole.

Six escaped her mother at the asylum then her found friend in the mansion until finally escaping the maw where she runs until she falls.

Missy leaves home, the asylum, following a voice and is led to the hole.

Aeron evaded the orphan catchers as best he could but was caught then transformed and killed, resulting in his escape and tumble into the underground.

Mono lived in the orphanage but escaped often (think Annie) then he got caught by the new monsters wandering the city but finds his way out and falls.

Frisk ran from home, ended up in the asylum, but escaped quickly and was chased until falling.

—

Chara - N, Yellow Striped Sweater, 

Frisk - F, Purple Striped Sweater, 

Aeron - M, “Red” Shirt, 

Six - F, Yellow Raincoat, 

Mono - M, Yellow pants,

Coraline - N, Yellow Galoshes, 

Fran - N, Yellow Dress, 

Missy - F, Yellow Bow, 

— 

Chara and Frisk are twins but didn’t know because each parent took one child and lived apart. Their sweaters were how the parents distinguished them when they were younger but now are just a staple of each child’s wardrobe. 

Aeron was caught and experimented on heavily leading to the amalgamation. When he rolled down the hill and fell into the underground the other bodies kept him safe. His shirt was yellow but is now soaked red from blood.

Six was the perfect daughter. Behaved Perfectly, Ate Perfectly, Danced Perfectly. Her mother hated this and Six didn’t hesitate to run until it was safe aka in the Underground.

Coraline was simply wandering the surrounding areas of her new supposed home at her real mother’s instructions that they’ll still be safe when she returns. The cat that belongs to no one purposefully trips her into the hole suspiciously similar to the well.

Fran was never a very obedient girl meaning she searches for her cat promptly and since she’s also never learned to fear strange voices in her head, she simply follows it’s instructions and jumps into the hole. 

Missy is much like Fran except the voice has always talked to her and if it says she’ll gain a friend by jumping into a hole then so be it.

—

Included Children: Chara, Coraline, Fran, Six, Missy, Aeron, Mono and Frisk

Unincluded Children: 

Norman, Violet, May Bird, Katrina, 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Tell Me What Your Ideas Are! I Have Full Right Not To Use Them, But If I Decide To I Will Credit You.


End file.
